Dreams on the Island
by MistressSara
Summary: Dreams are being dreamed and love is in the air all over this island. GP MAG
1. Default Chapter

Gilligan's Island By Mistress Sara (AKA TheOtherMovieStar to those from the GI board at the Sitcoms boards!) Disclaimer: I own nothing, much to my dismay, I wish I did. Gilligan and the rest of his cast aways belong to Sherwood Swartz. Enjoy the story.  
  
3-Mistress Sara  
  
"Professor?" a feminine voice called out. He turned to see Ginger, strutting at his hut door, wearing her most exquisite gown.  
  
"Oh, hello Ginger." He said, trying not to stare at her too much. "Do you need something?" he stuttered out.  
  
"Well, you see Professor, this is just a dream. I seem to be the object of your affections. So I pretty much do what you imagine that I do." Ginger explained.  
  
"I'm dreaming?" he asked confused.  
  
"Yes, that's right." She began to walk towards him, sashaying (I can't believe I know how to spell that word!) her hips as she walked. "You have such a high IQ and you're so intelligent. Not to mention you're somewhat of a looker."  
  
The Professor laughed nervously, he was certain that it was a dream, however he was still nervous of what would happen with him and Ginger. Of course if he were just dreaming he wouldn't have to worry about how un- sanitary it would love to kiss her. As she came closer to him the battle in his mind continued to rage on. Before he could analyze the situation in another perspective her lips were softly pressing against his. All of the sudden the Professor woke with a start, he just sat in his bed for a few minutes looking around his hut, wondering what it was that made him have these thoughts. Deep down he knew that it was because of the feelings that he was harboring towards Ginger.  
  
That morning at breakfast the Professor was trying his hardest to avoid Ginger, the dream kept playing over and over again in his mind. It had felt so real, he could almost feel her lips on his, and then again it wasn't like he didn't know how that felt. They had kissed a few times before.  
  
Ginger noticed the distance that the Professor was keeping; she wasn't sure how to take it. "Mary Ann, is it just me or did the Professor seem to be keeping a distance from me today?" Ginger asked her friend.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah I guess so, maybe." Mary Ann said distractedly, she was looking over at Gilligan, who was working on the laundry.  
  
Ginger just discouraged her friend's incomplete answer and odd behavior. She decided to go for a walk in the jungle; her feelings towards the Professor confused her. She had never liked someone so much (Well, besides herself). She found a nice place beneath a tree to sit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Professor thought that he needed to clear his mind for a little bit. He decided to go for a walk in the jungle. She came to a small clearing and was shocked at what he saw...Mary Ann and Gilligan...  
  
Hmm. what could they possibly be doing? 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken like forever to update, I've been uber busy with stuff. So here we go enjoy!

The Professor thought that he needed to clear his mind for a little bit. He decided to go for a walk in the jungle. She came to a small clearing and was shocked at what he saw...Mary Ann and Gilligan... were sitting there sharing a kiss. "Uhmm.... sorry... I'm just going to.... uhmm..." The Professor just dismissed what he had seen, or tried, and he continued walking. Gilligan and Mary Ann laughed after a few moments. The Professor continued to walk into the jungle, as he walked he thought that he heard someone talking. He soon recognized the voice to be Ginger's.

"Maybe I do like him as more than just a friend?" Ginger asked herself, unaware that the Professor was listening intently. "I wonder if he likes me? No, I'm probably too superficial for him. Uhhh! This is so confusing." Ginger was so annoyed by how confused she was feeling.

The Professor was still listening, wondering if she was talking about him.

"If he liked me, why was he keeping such a distance from me?" She asked herself. Now he knew that she was talking about him. He hated to think that she was struggling with her feelings about him. He decided to be bold; he stepped out from behind the trees he was standing behind. "Ginger?" he asked.

She looked up, almost horrified to see the Professor standing there. "Oh, Professor I didn't hear you coming." She said, he offered her a hand to help her off the ground. "Did you hear anything I said?" she asked. But before he could answer Skipper was yelling for him.

"Could we talk later? Maybe we could go for a walk after lunch?" he suggested.

"Sure." She replied, the Professor flashed her his best smile than released the hand that he had been holding to help her get up. He then went to find out what it was that the Skipper was yelling about, probably something that Gilligan messed up. "Could we talk later? Maybe we could go for a walk after lunch?" he suggested.

"Sure." She replied, the Professor flashed her his best smile than released the hand that he had been holding to help her get up. He then went to find out what it was that the Skipper was yelling about, probably something that Gilligan messed up.

After lunch the Professor and Ginger went for a walk through the jungle. "So, Professor. Earlier when... I mean... did you...?" Ginger tried to get out. She normally wasn't nervous or shy, but for some reason she now felt both.

"I heard what you said." The Professor confessed to her. "I do have to admit to that I have been avoiding you today." He noticed her mood change from nervous to hurt. "You see," he said, leading her to a seat on a log than sitting next to her. "I had had this dream last night, and you were in it. And I just wasn't sure if I would be able controll my feelings around you."

Ginger just looked down at her hands, trying to take in what he had told her. He slid the back his fingers down the side of her face to her chin and lifted her face so that she would be looking at him. She had only been looking at him a few moments before...


	3. Chapter 3

Ginger just looked down at her hands, trying to take in what he had told her. He slid the back his fingers down the side of her face to her chin and lifted her face so that she would be looking at him. She had only been looking at him a few moments before he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"We're going to be late for dinner." The Professor said, when they pulled apart

"Who cares?" Ginger said lightly, pulling him into another kiss.

"But, everyone is going to be waiting for us. We can always continue this after dinner." He suggested. Ginger agreed and he helped her up. They walked hand in hand until they reached the clearing.

"We probably shouldn't show up together." Ginger said.

"You're probably right. They might think that something's going on." The Professor replied. They kissed again quickly and he reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Hi Ginger, where have you been?" Mary-Ann asked, handing her the stuff to set the table.

"I was just going for a walk in the jungle." Ginger said.

"All afternoon?" Mary-Ann said, raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"I got lost." Ginger said quickly, hoping that Mary-Ann wouldn't see through the lie.

"Oh, well, I'm glad to see that you were able to find your way back." Mary-Ann said, going back to what she was making for dinner

After dinner the Professor and Ginger sneaked away from their huts later that night, for some reason the Professor brought the radio with him.

"What did you bring that for?" Ginger asked, pointing at the radio.

"I thought we'd might like some music." The Professor replied. He took her hand and they walked down to the lagoon. The moon was up high and was shining bright. When the Professor looked at Ginger he thought she looked like an angel, the way that the moon light shone on her. The Professor tuned the radio to a station that was playing soft slow music.

"Care to dance?" he asked her.

"I'd love to." She replied. He pulled her close to him and they slowly began to sway to the music. Ginger rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She couldn't understand what it was about being held by the Professor, but she felt safe and comfortable in his embrace.

She couldn't understand what it was about being held by the Professor, but she felt safe and comfortable in his embrace.

"I could stay like this forever." Ginger said lightly.

"Me too." he replied softly, pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. He gave her a passionate kiss.

"Ginger?! Professor?! What are you... uhmm... I'll go..." They pulled away and looked at Gilligan, who was standing there looking rather shocked. "Don't mind me, I was just looking for the radio."

"Gilligan, please don't say anything to the Skipper or any one else, please?" Ginger asked him.

"Yes, please don't tell anyone Gilligan." The Professor added.

"No, no I won't ... tell anyone..." Gilligan stuttered out. He grabbed his radio and all but ran back to his hut. Soon after he was gone The Professor and Ginger started to laugh.

"He look positivly terrified." Ginger said.

"I wonder if the Skipper ever had that talk with him about the birds and the bees." Professor replied.

"Well, I suppose that I should head back to my hut." Ginger said.

"Wait." Professor said, he pulled her back close to him and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away they walked hand in hand back to the huts.

"I'll see you in the morning." He said, pulling her into another kiss.

"I'll see you in my dreams." Ginger replied, smiling broadly.

"I can only hope." The Professor said, before pulling her into one more kiss before they went seperate ways. Ginger went into the hut that she shared with Mary-Ann, who was asleep in her bed. Ginger crawled into her bed and began to dream...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey there." Ginger said, entering The Professor's hut.

"HI Ginger." He said, looking up from what ever it was that he was tinkering with. She came over to him and kissed him.

"You seem happy, nice night?" She asked smiling, and leaning against the table where all of his "lab exitment" was.

"Well, now that you mention it. I spent part of the evening down at the lagoon with a beautiful woman." He quipped.

"Oh really, well she better hope that we don't run into each other in some dark alley way." Ginger replied, kissing the Professor again.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Professor asked, taking hold of both of Gingers hands.

"Sure" She replied. The Professor couldn't remember seeing Ginger smile so brightly before, except for once. When Duke had been there, Duke had began to make advances towards her and Mary Ann. So to get him to leave He and Ginger pretended to be a couple and Mary Ann and Gilligan did the same. When they were pretending Ginger had kissed him, and when they kissed he saw a bright and real side to Ginger, even if they were just pretending. But after that he could never look at Ginger the same again.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginger asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You, what else?" He asked, looking at her lovingly. Ginger blushed slightly and smiled.

"Professor?!" Called Gilligan's voice, Ginger pulled her arms back down to her side as Gilligan came running into the hut.

"What's the matter Gilligan?" The Professor asked.

"We found two trunks down by the lagoon. And the Skipper thinks that they might be something important." Gilligan said in one breath.

"Well, lets get down there." Ginger said excitedly. Gilligan went running back out of hut, he had to tell the others yet. The Professor and Ginger hurried down to the lagoon. There were two large trunks covered with seaweed.

"Come on Professor lets get these open." Skipper said, standing over the trunk, try to find away to get the lock off. "Do you think we could brake the locks off?"

"Maybe, but it might take awhile." The Professor said, examining the problem that had just been presented to them.

Ginger sighed, "Oh really." She said, she pulled a hair pin out of her hair and went over to the trunk that the two men were standing infront of. She grabbed the lock and jimmied it until the lock came off. They opened the trunk...


End file.
